geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Schlacht von Dun Nechtain
Die Schlacht von Dun Nechtain - auch Schlacht von Nechtansmere oder Dunnichen - fand am 20. Mai 685 zwischen den Pikten unter Bridei III mac Beli und Northumbria unter Ecgfrith statt. Sie führte zu einem entscheidenden piktischen Sieg, der die Macht von Northumbria im nördlichen Britannien stark schwächte und zum Tod von Ecgfrith führte. Die Pikten erlangten damit ihre Unabhängigkeit von Northumbria, das nie wieder seine Vormachtstellung im nördlichen Britannien ausbauen konnte. Hintergrund Im 7. Jh. erweiterte Northumbria nach und nach sein Gebiet in den Norden. Die Annalen von Tigernach berichten von einer Belagerung von "Etain" 638, Annalen von Tigernach, Jahr 640 die für die Eroberung von Eidyn durch die Northumbrier unter Oswald gehalten wird, was zur Übernahme der Gebiete von Gododdin südlich des Flusses Forth führte. Kenneth Jackson, (1959) "Edinburgh and the Anglian occupation of Lothian" in The Anglo-Saxons: some aspects of their history Hinweise bei Beda lassen vermuten, dass die Pikten während Oswalds Herrschaft von Northumbria unterworfen wurden Beda, Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum, III/6 und dass diese Unterwerfung bis zur Herrschaft seines Nachfolgers Oswiu weiterging. Beda, Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum, III/24 Ecgfrith folgte Oswiu 670 als König von Northumbria und die Pikten erhoben sich kurz nach seinem Herrschaftsantritt zu einer Rebellion, was zur Schlacht der Zwei Flüsse führte. Bertram Colgrave, (1927) The life of Bishop Wilfrid by Eddius Stephanus Die Rebellion endete für die Pikten im Desaster, ihr König Drust mac Donuel wurde vertrieben und durch Bridei III mac Beli ersetzt. James E. Fraser, (2009) From Caledonia to Pictland Bis 679 hatte die northumbrische Vormachtstellung begonnen, zu verfallen. Die Irischen Annalen berichten von einem Sieg von Mercia über Ecgfrith, in dem dessen Bruder Aelfwine von Deira getötet wurde. Annalen von Ulster, Jahr 680 Es folgten Belagerungen 680 bei Dunnottar im nördlichsten Teil der süd-piktischen Zone, und bei Dundurn in Strathearn 682. Annalen von Ulster, Jahr 681 Annalen von Ulster, Jahr 683 Historiker glauben, dass obwohl die Gegner nicht genannt wurden, Bridei vermutlich der Anführer war. Diese Angriffe auf die süd-piktische Zone stellten eine große Bedrohung für Ecgfriths Vorherrschaft war und er sah sich auch anderer Herausforderungen gegenüber. Im Juni 684 schickte er seine Armeen, angeführt von Beornhaeths Sohn Beorhtred, nach Irland, wo die Truppen viele Kirchen zerstörten und Menschen töteten, wie Beda verächtlich berichtet. Beda, Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum, IV/26 Schlacht Während keine der historischen Quellen eindeutig Ecgfriths Grund für den Angriff auf Fortriu nennt, stimmen alle darin überein, dass dies Northumbrias Vorherrschaft über die Pikten sichern sollte. Die ausgiebigste Beschreibung der Schlacht findet sich in Bedas Historia ecclesiastica, ist aber auch nur kurz. Zusätzliche Details finden sich in den Annalen von Ulster Annalen von Ulster, Jahr 686 und Tigernach Annalen von Tigernach, Jahr 686 und in der Historia Brittonum. Historia Brittonum, Kapitel 57 Ecgfrith griff Fortriu gegen den Rat seiner Berater an, inklusive Cuthbert, der kurz zuvor Bischof von Lindisfarne geworden war. Die Pikten, angeführt von Bridei, täuschten einen Rückzug vor und zogen Ecgfriths Truppen in einen Hinterhalt an einem See nahe Duin Nechtain. Die northumbrische Armee wurde besiegt und Ecgfrith wurde erschlagen. Ort Der Ort der Schlacht ist nicht bekannt. Bis kürzlich war die Schlacht unter dem northumbrischen Namen Nechtansmere aus dem altenglischen "Nechtan's See" bekannt, nach Symeon of Durham. Bei Nennius erscheint der Name als Gueith Lin Garan, piktisch für "Kranich See". Die Irischen Annalen bezeichnen den Ort als Dun Nechtain, "Nechtains Festung". Als erster möglicher Ort wurde Dunnichen in Angus im 19. Jh. vorgeschlagen. Dunnichen erscheint in frühen Urkunden der Abtei Arbroath als "Dun Nechtan". In der Nähe des Ortes Dunnichen Moss kann auf alten karten ein kleiner See gefunden werden, der inzwischen ausgetrocknet ist. George Chalmers, Caledonia: or a historical and topographical account of North Britain 2006 veröffentlichte Alex Woolf einige Gründe, mit denen er Dunnichen als Ort der Schlacht anzweifelt und schlug als Alternative Dunachton in den Schottischen Highlands vor, das viele landschaftliche Ähnlichkeiten mit Dunnichen aufweist. James E. Fraser unterstützt seine These, und sagt, dass es zwar noch zu früh ist, Dunnichen auszuschließen, dass es aber eine gewisse "besondere Verteidigung" benötigt, die Dunachton nicht braucht. Folgen Nach Ecgfriths Niederlage bei Dun Nechtain verging Northumbrias Macht und Einfluss im Norden von Britannien. Beda berichtet, dass die Pikten die Gebiete zurückerobern konnten, die zuvor von Northumbria und Dal Riata gehalten worden waren. Weiterhin sagt er, dass die Northumbrier, die nicht aus Piktenland fliehen konnten, getötet oder versklavt wurden. Die northumbrischen Mönche, die im Piktenland eingesetzt worden waren, flohen nach Whitby. Obwohl weitere Schlachten zwischen den Pikten und Northumbria aufgezeichnet wurden, beispielsweise 697, Annalen von Ulster, Jahr 698 stellt die Schlacht von Dun Nechtain den Zeitpunkt dar, an dem die Pikten sich die dauerhafte Unabhängigkeit von Northumbria sicherten. Kategorie:Schlacht Kategorie:Northumbria Kategorie:Pikten